By The Seat Of Your Pants/Trivia
Trivia * This is the first episode of 2013, and the only Season 3 episode to premiere in 2013. *The text For Max is seen at the beginning of the episode, meaning that the episode is dedicated to a person by the name of "Max". **According to Kenn Navarro on Twitter, he has said, "It was for a very special fan who wrote in. He and his family knows what it was for." *This is the last episode of Season 3. *This marks the second time a text is shown before the episode. The first was in We're Scrooged!. *This is the only time in the entire show where an episode starring Fliqpy, ends with the number of surviving characters being higher than the number of dead characters. *This is the first time Russell is seen topless. It is shown that he lacks a belly marking. **It is strange that, this time, Russell took off his shirt despite many other times where he was swimming that he remained fully clothed. However, it is possible that the reason he wasn't wearing his shirt was because this was a speed oriented swimming contest and the extra weight from his shirt may have slowed him down. *This is the third time that guns have been shown in a Happy Tree Friends episode, in this case a starting pistol. The first time was in Snow Place to Go with a signal flare. The second time was in [[Ka-Pow!|''Ka-Pow!s]] ''Operation: Tiger Bomb, although no guns in that episode were fired. *Truffles' head is shown on the left side of the pool, after Lumpy dives in the water. This marks his second confirmed death, the first being All In Vein, while it is also his third overall confirmed death. **After Lumpy, this makes Fliqpy the second character to kill Truffles, and his first time doing so. *This is the second internet episode Russell and Disco Bear survive. The first for Disco Bear is Stayin' Alive, and the first for Russell is Can't Stop Coffin. *This is one of four episodes were Fliqpy is unable to kill Lumpy. The others were Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Double Whammy Part I. *This is the first episode since Keepin' it Reel where Fliqpy kills Flaky, after nearly ten years. *This is the only episode where Lumpy kills Fliqpy without Toothy. *This is the only episode to date where all three handicapped main characters survive. *The reason for Handy only being injured instead of killed is probably because of the irony now that he hasn't got hands and feet. **However, this isn't the first time this happened; It happens first in Class Act. *This is the second time that Fliqpy injures Lumpy without killing him (the first time being Remains to be Seen). *Disco Bear is seen with closed eyes throughout the episode. *This is the first time since Sea What I Found that Disco Bear wears something other than his usual clothing. *This is the fourth time that Flippy has died while in his flipped-out state. *This is the first time in the Internet series, and the second time since Double Whammy, that Flippy has been brought out of his flipped-out state, and also flipped out more than once in a single episode. *This is the second time that Russell, Cuddles and Handy survive the episode with Flippy in it, the first being in Double Whammy Part I. Coincidentally, Handy and Russell are two characters who Fliqpy hasn't killed while being face to face (though he did injure Handy in this episode). He killed them both in Remains to be Seen but everyone died there in a car crash. *This is the only Season 3 Internet short where Disco Bear appears without Splendid. *This is Disco Bear's third appearance in Season 3. This makes Splendid, Lifty, and Shifty the characters with the least appearances in Season 3. *This marks one of the few times when Lumpy kills intentionally. Though here he did it for self defense. *Fliqpy being unable to kill Lumpy has become a running gag in the series. *Most of the survivors were only killed once by Fliqpy before this episode. Lumpy was killed in Keepin' it Reel, Handy, The Mole, and Russell in Remains to be Seen, and Disco Bear in Double Whammy Part I). The only exceptions are Cro-Marmot and Cuddles - the former has never been killed by Fliqpy and the latter has been killed multiple times. *After The Mole's second starting pistol, it appears that only Lumpy jumped in the pool, implying that the others were quick enough to notice Flippy flipping out and killing the others and decided to not jump in the pool to run away as the other competitors weren't seen for the rest of the episode. *Lumpy was pretty smart in this episode despite his low intelligence. He was able to run away from Fliqpy, and was also able to kill Fliqpy before he could escape. *Strangely, nobody seemed shocked that Lumpy was missing skin from the waist down. *The Mole, Flippy and Lumpy were the only characters who were seen moving in the episode (apart from some blinking). *The three characters that died in the previous episode (Handy, Lumpy, and The Mole) all survived this time. ** Ironically, while not being a main character, Truffles survived his appearance in that episode but died here, meaning the deaths were swapped around. *This episode is the first to have its complete storyboard revealed (uploaded to Mondo's website). *This is the first episode where Fliqpy kills Sniffles and Nutty without killing Mime as well. *Flippy is the last character to die in season 3. *This is the first season finale that Flaky dies in. (Debatable, as she may have died along with Lumpy in From A to Zoo) *This is the first season finale that doesn't have two parts. *This is the only season finale that Cuddles survives in. *This makes Season 3 the shortest internet season so far, with only 24 episodes. Seasons 1 and 2 had 27 episodes each. *According to the comments on YouTube, many people protested against Lumpy because of him killing Flippy, arguably the show's most popular character. *This is the only regular episode where Disco Bear has an appearance role and survives. *The only nine characters who do not appear in this episode are: **Petunia (she's supposed to be appeared in this episode but she was changed to Giggles for unknown reasons) **Pop **Cub **Lifty **Shifty **Mime **Splendid **Lammy **Mr. Pickels *This is Cro-Marmot's latest appearance in the series so far, this makes him the one character who hasn't appeared in another episode the longest. Cultural References *The title of this episode is another way of saying "by the seat of one's pants," which is a figurative way of saying "by sheer luck." *The moral means to be an ordinary person; to be a mere mortal. Superlatives *Handy suffered the same leg injury in Class Act. *Lumpy's injury is similar to Petunia's injury in Read 'em and Weep and a little earlier it was similar to Giggles' injury in Doggone It. *Fliqpy's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in Sea What I Found and and Russell's death In Get Whale Soon ''(however Russell was impaled in the eye, while Fliqpy was impaled in the abdomen). *Sniffles' death is similar to Mime's death in ''See You Later, Elevator. Production Notes *On the storyboard it shows Petunia with Cuddles, instead of Giggles. It is unknown why this change was made. *Aubrey Ankrum's voice is sampled for Fliqpy. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia